


Playing Dead

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Christmas, Drugged Sex, Ephebophilia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language, M/M, Necrophilia, Pseudonecrophilia, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya is fifteen and always gets what he wants.  Even if it's Kyo, the homicidal cannibalistic cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dead

**Author's Note:**

> These Characters are from my old fic Lessons in Manners xD Read the warnings.

With a final thrust he shot his release into the cold body, grunting as he did so. Pulling out, he took whatever piece of cloth that was near him to wipe the bloody semen off his cock. He let out a sigh, feeling content, having the strength once again to live another day.

“Kyo.” He turned quickly to the voice; there standing on the basement stairs was Toshiya, the royal heir of this shithole, clad in his usual dress with an overcoat. “Is that your present to yourself this Christmas?” And the resident smartass. Toshiya stepped down the rest of the stairs towards him, giving a light kick to the dead body in front of him; he grimaced and covered his nose and mouth. Kyo had long since grown used to the smell of decaying flesh.

“Maybe.” Kyo stood up and tucked himself back into his pants, Toshiya glancing at him with a grin.

“Do I get a Christmas present from you?” Toshiya said licking his lips, Kyo let out a grunt. It was no secret that Toshiya liked to spread his legs for any willing cock to fill between them, even at his young age.

“Unless you want to let out your last breath, no I don’t think I have a present for you.” As tempting as that sounded; he actually liked Toshiya, it would be a shame if he died. Kyo made his way to go back upstairs, he had dinner to prepare, and Toshiya was quick to follow him.

He was pushed against the wall; he turned around and grabbed Toshiya’s wrists, the lust in the boy’s eyes only darkening at the touch. “Surely, you could think of something.”

“Keep this up and you will,” Kyo nodded towards the dead body, “End up like him, you want that?”

Painted red lips lingered over his mouth, “I want you.” Kyo couldn’t hold back his arousal for the boy, he bucked his hips, and Toshiya let out a low moan from the back of his throat.

“Wait for me in the courtyard.” Kyo let go of his wrists; he would give the boy what he wanted. Toshiya smiled and ran up the stairs, fulfilling the task asked of him. Going into the kitchen, Kyo gathered up certain ingredients, a grin stuck on his face. He prepared a little something special for Toshiya to drink.

When he found Toshiya huddled on a bench shaking from the winter cold in the yard, he smiled to himself. He sat down offering the porcelain cup to Toshiya. “Drink.”

“Is it poison?” Toshiya’s lips were already turning purple from being outside even through his lipstick; he could feel his cock swell at the sight.

“No.” Kyo said, putting the cup of his specialty made drug into Toshiya’s freezing hands. With trembling hands, Toshiya tipped the cup back, drinking it all in one gulp and coughed. “That tastes horrible!”

“No turning back now.” Kyo brushed a loose strand of Toshiya’s long hair from his face, Toshiya’s eyes fluttered as he began to lean into Kyo, the drug taken its effect rather quickly. He could see that Toshiya was still breathing, as his breath was visible in the frigid air. Scooping the boy up, he carried him bridal style to his own quarters.

Toshiya’s eyes were open, every once in awhile they would close shut for a moment, something that Kyo would just have to overlook. Taking his hunting knife from his pants, he dragged it down the length of Toshiya’s body, letting out an involuntary shudder at the thought of piercing through his flesh. Instead he hooked the knife under Toshiya’s dress and grabbed one end as he let it cut the fabric in half. Toshiya would probably be pissed about that but at the moment he couldn’t really give a fuck, he wanted to shove his cock into Toshiya and fuck his lifeless body.

Once the dress was removed, he looked at Toshiya’s body; he was wearing undergarments accompanied with garter belts along his thighs. Kyo touched the smooth skin; it still felt cold, his cock twitched. He had to be quick; he cut Toshiya’s undergarments so that his ass was exposed.

Kyo turned Toshiya around and he rubbed a hand over Toshiya’s ass as he jerked himself fully erect. He shoved some pillows under Toshiya’s hips so that his limp body would be easily accessible; Kyo spit into his hand and coated his dick. Usually he would just shove right in but under the certain circumstances he decided to be nice and somewhat gentle.

Giving Toshiya’s ass another squeeze he pushed himself in, the unusual heat tightening over his cock. It wasn’t necessarily a bad sensation but he wasn’t used to it. Choosing to ignore it, he continued to thrust in and out of Toshiya’s body. He had to admit, it felt amazing, and the fact that he might be able to fuck him again sent a shiver down his spine.

He felt himself becoming closer to the euphoric ecstasy he had been searching for, until Toshiya let out a cough. Apparently his concoction was not good enough, the effects already wearing off. Kyo pulled out and flipped Toshiya over, purple lips were quivering, Toshiya’s eyes locked with his.

Kyo slammed his cock back in and Toshiya half moaned, Kyo shut it up with his own mouth, kissing Toshiya’s cold lips. One hand on Toshyia’s hip, Kyo brought his body against his cock with each thrust. His other hand wrapped around Toshiya’s throat, crushing down on his windpipe. “Shut up.” Kyo growled against Toshiya’s lips.

Now he could just imagine killing Toshiya to get himself off. Toshiya’s limps were starting to thrash around as Kyo continued to severe his oxygen supply. One more thrust and another tight squeeze of fingers around Toshiya’s neck and he came, filling the boy’s insides with his hot cum.

Letting go of Toshiya’s neck, Kyo slid out and fell on top of the bed, out of breath. That was more amazing then he anticipated. Toshiya had a coughing fit as his lungs filled with air once again. Offering some kind of awkward comfort, Kyo patted the boy’s back. “You’re fine.”

“Fuck Kyo.” Toshiya shivered, pulling the covers over him.

“What? I gave you what you wanted.” Kyo smirked.

Toshiya laughed and lied down next to Kyo, looking so damn beautiful. “A warning would have been nice.” Touching his cheek, Kyo could feel the warmth coming back to his skin, and it didn’t feel that bad, “Merry Christmas.” He supposed he could act like a normal lover would.

Showing off a toothy grin, Toshiya replied, “Merry Christmas Kyo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and...sweet... Lol.  
> Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
